When we were kids
by The-Evil-Twins12
Summary: What if Team Natsu and Lucy knew eachother when they were kids? What did they do? Why am I asking you these questions? (OFFICIALLY COMPLETED!)
1. The Cave

**When we were kids**  
**Summary:What if Team Natsu and Lucy knew eachother when they were kids? What did they do? Why am I asking you these questions**?

* * *

Lucy POV  
I ran outside the mansion and started to run to a town nearby. I really wanted to see them, they were the only people I ever trusted to tell my problems.

I ran to cave we met at before we started to run around and play. I walked into the cave to see Natsu and Gray fighting and Erza stopping them. I giggled a little at seeing them do that.

"Do you guys always have to fight?" I asked while laughing. Natsu looked at me with worries in his eyes, "Lucy, have you been crying?" He asked.

I ran to him and hugged him, "I was trying to give papa something for his birthday, but he end up throwing it at me and I running here." I started to cry into his scarf. I felt someone rub my head and I knew it was Erza. She was the one who always confort me when stuff like this happen.

I felt someone pat my back and I knew it was Gray. He always told me I was like a little sister to him and I always say he was a big brother. Natsu started to rock me back and fourth trying to calm me down. Natsu was the most caring person I ever met.

He was the first person I met out of all three of them and it was because I was walking in the forest while he was. I smiled at that thought and I finally let go of Natsu and Erza and Gray stopped patting my head and back.

I sat down and put my back up against the cave. Erza sat on my right, Natsu on my left, and Gray sat down beside Erza.

I looked at him and giggled, "Gray, your clothes."

"WHAT!"


	2. Run away

**A/N: Okay I changed my mind on going on a break! I just couldn't do it! So, I'm going to contuine all the stories! Also, me and Lucy talked and we decided that she is giving up on fanficiton, like I said before, she has NO time!**

**(This chapter is all in Lucy's POV)**

* * *

I open my eyes and looked around, 'I must have fell asleep.' I thought. I got up and looked at the three of them, 'They're cute when their sleeping.' I smiled at that thought.

I looked at them one more time and then started to run home. I looked at the sky while I was running and saw that it was almost dark, so I have to hurry home.

I walked inside the mansion and looked around, "Why is there empty bottles around?" I thought out loud. I walked to one and picked it up, I looked at the paper on the bottle and started to look at some of the words. I found a word I never liked when it come to dad, 'Alcohol!'

"LUCY IS THAT YOU?!" I heard papa yell. Everything started to go in slow-motion while the bottle drop and papa walking up to me. Ever since my mom died, my dad been getting drunk and hurting me to were i'm almost dieing.

He raised his hand and soon I felt pain in my left cheek, "WHERE WERE YOU?!" He yelled. Tears started to pour out of my eyes and I started to hold my cheek, "I was with my friends." I said in a whispered, but he heard anyways.

He grabbed the bottle I dropped to the ground and raised it in the air, so I closed my eyes waiting for that glass bottle hit me in the face, but it never happened. I open my eyes to see one of momma's spirits holding papa's arm.

"Capricorn?" I asked in a whisper. He threw papa on the ground and looked at me, "Lucy, take these keys and run."

He gave me the keys and I looked at them, "Summon them when you're in danger! Now, GO!" He yelled. I started to run out of the door not bothering to grab anything.

I felt tears fall out of my eyes and I looked around, "Where do I go" I asked myself. I started to run to the one place papa dosen't know about, the cave. I ran to the cave and went inside.

I looked around and I saw that Erza,Gray,or Natsu weren't there anymore. I saw something hanging on the cave wall, so I grabbed it and I realised it was a note. I started to read it.

_Dear Lucy,_  
_Lucy, we are very sorry, but we left this town and went to find a guild called Fairy Tail. We are going to miss you Lucy and we hoped to meet again.  
Love,  
Erza,Natsu, and Gray_

I put the note in my pocket and I started to run out of the cave, 'I need to find that guild.' I thought.

I looked up at the sky, 'I hope to see you again.'


	3. We meet again

**When we were kids**  
**Chapter 3**  
**I do NOT own Fairy Tail (I wish I did)**  
**(This chapter is all in Lucy's pov)**

* * *

**(9 YEARS LATER)**  
'I thought there was a guy who controlled fire here.' I thought as I looked around the town of Hargeon.

"Oh my gosh SLAMANDER!" I heard a girl yell actually alot of girl yell. I looked down and saw a crowd of girls around a person yelling like Natsu was that famous.

'It should be Natsu, right?' I asked myself as I ran down to the crowd to see if it was Natsu. I don't really think that could be Natsu because Natsu will never EVER be that famous.

I ran to the front of the crowd, "Natsu!" I yelled which made everyone quiet. I looked at him and frowned, "Who the heck are you?"

"I am the amazing salamander!" The imposter said with a wink. I sighed and started to walk away, "I get it! You're just a imposter!"

A few fangirls jumped on me and started to attack me.

"SAY SORRY TO THE FAMOUS SALAMANDER!" Girl 1 yelled

"LETS KILL HER!" Girl 2 yelled

"LITTLE BITCH!" Girl 3 yelled

I grabbed one my keys and yelled, "Open the gate of the lion, LOKE!"

"You girls know you're hurting a 13 year old." The girls froze and looked at him. "L-l-loke." they stuttered.

Soon all the girls were either trying to kiss or kill Loke. I smiled and turned around to see a guy with spikey pink hair.

"Natsu?" I whispered. He tiled his head to the left and looked at me with confusion all over his face, "How do you know me?" He asked. I giggled a little, 'He is the same Natsu.' I thought.

"It's me Lucy." I said with a smile. He hugged me and started to twirl me around, "It's little Lucy!" Natsu yelled.

I smiled and he finally let go of me. "Who is that?" I asked while pointing at the blue cat.

"I'm Happy! Natsu's partner!"

"It talks?!"

"Yep, he's a special cat! I got him a long time ago."

"Natsu I know I might ruin the happy moment, but, why did you guys leave?" I looked at him and I think a few tears fell out.

"Sorry Luce, but your father kicked us out of our homes, so we decided to leave, but didn't you get the note." I nodded and took the note out of my pocket and gave it to him.

"You left we I really needed you.." I whispered.

He pat my head, "Well, want to see Gray and Erza again?"

I nodded and he grabbed my arm and soon we were running to a train station. "Lucy, I promise you'll love Fairy Tail! That guild we always talked about joining!" I nodded and smiled.

'Same old Natsu.' I thought.

"Come on! I don't want to drag you the whole time!" I started to run too and soon we were on a train.

I giggled at Natsu motion sickness.

'Like I said, same old Natsu.'


	4. Joining Fairy Tail

**Here are the ages because I changed alot of them:**  
**Lucy and Wendy are 13**  
**Natsu,Erza,and Gray are 18**  
**Levy is 16**

**I don't own Fairy Tail(I wish I did)****  
(This chapter is in third person)**

* * *

"HI GUYS I'M BACKKKKK!" Natsu yelled as he kicked the doors open. "Natsu, what are you doing?" Lucy asked.

After the train ride, Natsu gave Lucy a piggy back ride here. Natsu gave her his normal grin, "Don't worry, Luce!"

Erza and Gray frozed, "L-l-lucy?" They asked in unsion.

"Erza! Gray!" Lucy yelled as she jumped of Natsu's back and ran to them and hugged them, well, their legs because they were way taller then me.

Erza pat her head, "Lucy, you grown so much!" Erza said.

"Erza, who is this?" Master asked as he drunk another beer. Erza smiled and picked up Lucy, "This is Lucy! She was our childhood friend!" Erza exclaimed with a happy voice which suprised everyone except Gray and Natsu.

"E-erza! P-put me down! Please!" Lucy said as she squirmed in her arms. Erza put her down and pat her head. Gray walked up to her and pat her on the head too, "Good to see you again, little Lucy."

I hugged his legs, "Hi Gray!" Lucy exclaimed. Juvia looked at the scene and soon she was having daydreams of when her and Gray have kids.

"Lucy, do you have any magic?" The master asked. Lucy nodded and got out her keys, "Yes, i'm a celestial wizard."

"Well then, do you want to join Fairy Tail?"

Lucy's eyes started to have sparkles in them and she nodded, "Yes I want to join Fairy Tail!"

Master stood up and cleared his voice, "BRATS!" He yelled. Everyone frozed and looked at him. "Let's have a party for our new guildmate, LUCY!" He yelled and soon everyone was fighting and or drinking.

Lucy giggled and looked at Gray and Natsu fighting and Erza stopping them.

'Things will never change and that's a fact.' Lucy thought.

* * *

**Sorry for the short chapter!**

**I promise next chapter will be longer!**


	5. Mission part 1

**When we were kids.  
I don't own Fairy tail  
(This is in Lucy's POV)**

* * *

I looked around and saw a little blue hair girl sitting at a table with a white cat. I walked up to her and sat next to her.

"Hi! I'm Lucy."

"I'm Wendy."

"What's your magic?"

"Well, I'm a sky dragon slayer. What's yours?"

"Celestial magic." I grabbed my keys and showed her all my gold and sliver keys. She pointed to one of the sliver keys, "What's that?" She asked.

"Well, I'll show you!"

"Open the gate of the Nikora, Plue!" I yelled as I did my normal movement thing to do when I summon a spirit. A little snowman looking creature popped up infront of Wendy.

"Wow! Celestial magic seems so cool!" Wendy exclaimed as she looked at Plue. I smiled and nodded, "Yeah, but, every magic is cool." I said as Wendy hugged Plue. Wendy put down Plue and smiled at me, "I wish I knew celestial magic."

I put my hand to my chin and thought about it for a moment, "Maybe I can teach you, but I think it will interfer with your magic."

The white cat nodded, "She is right, Wendy. Lets not teach you to be safe." I smiled at the cat.

"What's your name?" I asked the cat.

"Carla, i'm Wendy's exceed."

"I like the bow on your tail! It's so cute!" I said as I looked at the bow on her tail. Carla nodded and looked at Wendy, "Wendy, we need to go on a mission."

"Okay." Wendy said with a nod. She looked at me and smiled, "Lucy, want to come?"

"Sure."

Mira walked up to us with a tray and it had 2 cups of water. She put the cups down infront of us and smiled, "You guys are going on a mission?" She asked as she sat down next to me.

I nodded and smiled, "Yep!"

Her eyes started to lit up, "I got a mission you guys can go on!" She exclaimed as she ran back to the bar. She came back with a piece of paper in her hand.

She gave it to us and smiled, "Do you guys think you want to do it?" She asked.

"Thank you very much." We said in usion.

"I need someone to heal me so my stress can go away for my play." Wendy said.

"This is in city of Onibus Town."

We nodded, "We would like to go on this mission."


	6. Mission part 2

**When we were kids**  
**Chapter**  
**I don't own Fairy Tail**  
**A/N: Here is a little heads up guys! I will be moving soon, so here is the schedule of when all my stories are going to be updated for now.**

**Everyday-When we were kids**  
**Monday -The Hostess Club**

**I will update you guys again with a schedule when I move and I will also tell you when i'm moving.  
**

* * *

**Lucy POV**

"We're taking this mission!" Me and Wendy said in perfect unsion. Everyone frozed and looked at the Wendy and Lucy. "Luceeee! You just got here!" Natsu yelled as he walked up to the young girls

"And, you guys are very young to not go without someone older." Gray contiuned.

"And, you guys might get yourselves hurt or even killed." Erza finished.

"They're right you know." Master said as he walked up to group. Master gave Wendy a paper and took the other one, "You can go on this mission, but you have to bring Team Natsu with you."

Wendy looked at me and I looked at Wendy. After a few seconds of staring at eachother, we nodded and gave the mission to Team Natsu to check it out. Erza started to read the mission out loud.

"Our village need help from a group of perverted men taking young girls that are 10-14 of age. They already has 3 kids and we need help to bring those kids back and put those men in jail. The reward is two spirit keys and 140,000 jewels. Okay meet at the train station at 8am SHARP!"

Lucy went to Wendy's to stay over because Natsu's house was dirty, Gray's house have clothes all over the place, and Erza is in the same place Wendy lives.

I put on some extra pajamas Wendy had. It was a dress that went all the way to her feet (A/N: She's younger so shorter.) and it was yellow with orange dots everywhere. Wendy had on blue pajama shirt and pajama pants.

Wendy and me were soon fast asleep with Carla in the middle of the two young girls.

***_(Magical Time-skip)_***

Me and Wendy were the first at the train stations. Wendy had her normal attire(GMG attire) and I was wearing a dress she got from Horologium.

Erza was next to come and she may had slightly a little too much stuff for this mission. Natsu came with a backpack and no Happy. Gray was the last and he had nothing, but he did get hit behind the head for being late.

Everyone got their tickets and went on the train. Wendy and me sat next to eachother with Carla in Wendys lap, Natsu was on the floor with his face all green and puking, and Gray and Erza was sitting across Wendy and I.

"So, what's the plan Erza-san?" Wendy asked.

"You and Lucy are going to be walking out in the forest while we hide in the trees and when they try to take you, we will come out and knock them out." We all nodded except Natsu, who was knocked out on the ground.

The train stopped and soon we were walking in the forest that the children were in when they disappeared. Wendy and I started to walk around while Natsu,Gray,and Erza hid in the trees.

"Hey little girls!" They heard a man yell. We looked behind us and saw 6 men that looked like they were 40 or around there.

"Want to play and have some candy?" The man with blonde hair asked them.

I looked at Wendy and Wendy had alot of fear in her eyes. 'I'm sorry Erza, but I need to protect Wendy.' I thought as she secretly grabbed a key from her belt.

The men started to walk around them and Wendy started to shake in fear, "Open the gate of the lion, LOKE!" I said as I summoned my loyal spirit Loke.

"Lion Brilliance!" Everyone closed their eyes and then when the light was gone, and all the men were knocked out. Wendy started to relax and smiled at me.

I smiled back and I send back Loke to the spirit world.

Erza started to give me a speech about following plans are important, Natsu and Gray started to fight, and Wendy was giggling.

I looked at Wendy and smiled, 'I promise her I will protect Wendy and that's what I will do.'


	7. Memories

**Haley:Hey guys! Welcome to chapter 7 of When we were kids**

Lucy:Why did you make me 13?

Haley:Because I wanted to

Happy:Haley-chan! Can I do the disclaimer.

Haley:Sure

Happy:Haley-chan dosen't own Fairy Tail and if she did I will have LOTS of fish

Haley:Here is a fish for doing the disclaimer and here is another two for calling me Haley-chan twice.

Happy:Yay!  


* * *

**Lucy POV**  
After we got our jewels, we decided to go to a hotel for the night. Team Natsu got one room, me and Wendy got the other.

I walked to my bed and fell on it, 'Todays been a long day.' I thought. I looked at Wendy and smiled. I started to close my eyes and soon I saw nothing but darkness.

***_(Lucy's dream)_***

I started to run out of the cave to a forest, I needed to get out of here before papa finds me. Finally, my legs gave up and I fell on the ground. I looked around at the open area i'm at.

It had a big waterfall, flowers,and alot of animals. I then heared something very loud like a roar, so I started to look behind me just to see a dragon.

"D-d-dragon?" I stuttered.

"Who are you?" The dragon asked.

"L-lucy H-heartphilla." I said as I backed away.

The dragon started to glow and soon it looked like a human. The dragon was wearing a white dress, gold high heels, and she had blonde hair that was in a pony tail. She walked up to me and started to sniff me.

"What are you doing?" I asked. She smiled as she pat my head, "You're the one."

"The one?" I asked as I looked at the woman. 'She kinda looks like my mother.' I thought as I looked at her.

"I will be training you in the way of dragon slaying."

She started to glow and she turned back into a dragon, "Get on my back child." I nodded and jumped on her back. She started to fly up in the air and I started to hold on to her tighter.

"What's your name?"

"My name is Sakura, the elemental dragon." She said as she flew a little faster. "What do you mean 'elemental' dragon."

"It means that I know every magic a dragon can have, so I know fire,ice, water, sky, iron, white, shadow,and all kinds."

"So, am I going to learn all of those." I asked as she landed us somewhere.

"No because you're too young and because you already have magic and your little body can only handle so much."

She turned back into a human and she started to walk straight and I followed. 'Let the training begin.' I thought.

***_(Lucys dream end)_***

I open my eyes and sat up to see where was I, 'It was only I dream.' I thought as I looked at the clock aside my bed. "More like a memory." I said out loud.

I looked at saw it was only two in the morning, so I laid back down and fell asleep again.

***_(Lucy dream begin)_***

I looked around and saw blood everywhere, "Sakura!" I yelled as I ran up to the dragon. She started to rub my back as I cried, "Lucy leave please."

"NO! Sakura I can't leave you!" I yelled. Gradneey ran up to Sakura and started to heal her, "Lucy leave now." Sakura commanded. I shook my head and I started to try to heal her, but Gradneey stopped me.

"Lucy listen to Sakura, but promise me this one thing." Grandeeny said as she looked at me, still healing Sakura. I nodded my head and she contiuned, "If you find this girl, please protect her. Also, hide your dragon slaying." She said as she handed me a picture of a girl with blue hair and at the bottom of the picture was writing that said 'Wendy'

"Why do I hide my dragon slaying?" I asked.

"Because Acnologia is going to try to find you to kill you, so no one can defeat him." I nodded and I saw other dragons walk up in human forms with broken arms and some with broken legs.

Igneel walked up to me and gave me a picture too, "Please protect Natsu too. I know you already know him, but I want to make sure he dosen't get killed."

Metalicana walked up next and gave me a picture, "Protect him too. He might be strong, but like Natsu, he might get him self killed."

Weisslogia and Skiadrum gave me a picture of their kids, "Protect them too please."

I nodded and put all the picture in my pocket, "I promise I'll protect all your students if I ever meet them."

They gave me all their keys and they also gave me a key that can send me back to the dragon world.

Grandeeny looked at me and frowned, "I'm sorry, but Sakua didn't make i-"

***_(End of Lucys dream)_***

I sat up fast and looked around while panting and sweating, 'I hate that dream.' Wendy walked up to me and started to hug me, "DId you have a bad dream?" She asked.

I nodded and I started to hug her back, 'I promise i'll find all those people and protect them.'

I looked out of the window behind Wendy, 'I love you Sakura and the other dragons.'

'I love you.'

* * *

**Happy: I hope you enjoyed the chapter, also, please check out Haley-chan's other fan-fiction because the more view each stories get, the more fish I get.**

**Haley:Yep!  
**

**Natsu:Why weren't I in this chapter?**

Haley:In the next chapter you come in

Natsu:Okay until then bye!


	8. Sting and Rogue

**Haley:Hi guys! Before we start the story, i'll be replying to reviews**

**imagineashley:Thanks for being instrested in my story! Also, about the NaLu thing well...I CAN'T TELL YOU! I'm sorry, but you'll have to wait to see what couple happens. The only couple that I can promise will happen is Jerza and Gruvia.**

**lucyglitter11: Thanks! 3**

**FairyTail630(Guest): Yep! They're like a family to Lucy!**

**FairyTail630(Guest): Yeah, Lucy's dad is VERY mean to Lucy!**

**FairyTail630(Guest):Yep Natsu is the same xD**

**EllieBloodStain: ou'll figure out later! It would be a spolier if I told you, but I promise she dates someone :)**

**Happy:Haley-chan can I have a fish?**

**Haley:*Gives Happy a fish***

**Happy:YAY!**

**Haley:FROSH! Do the disclaimer and I will give you some fish!**

**Frosh:Haley-san dosen't own us!**

**Haley:I hope you enjoy this chapter!  
**

* * *

**Lucys POV**  
I looked at the time and saw it was 6:20. 'I guess I should get ready.'

I push Wendy gently off of me and I walked to the closet and grabbed me a pink shirt,pants, and tennis shoes. I walked to the bathroom and I started me a bath.

I stripped off my clothes and I stepped into the bath. When I got in, I slid down to were only my eyes were on top of the water. 'This is so relaxing.'

Finally, I got out of the bath half hour later smelling like vanilla and strawberries. I put on the shirt,pants,and shoes and walked out of the bathrrom, so Wendy can take a bath.

"Wendy, i'm going to walk around the town!" I yelled as I walked out the door.

"Okay! Be careful!"

"I will!"

I walked out of the hotel and started to walk around the town. I stopped a few times to look through store windows, but that's it. I started to walk to a bakery to get some strawberry cake for Erza, but I stopped when I heard two familar names.

"Rogue, where are we going?"

I started to walk the other way, closer to the voices. 'Isn't Rogue Skiadrum kid?' I ask myself in my head.

"Sting, were trying to find our exceeds."

'Isn't Sting Weisslogia kid?' I ask myself as I got closer to the two voices, but stopped when I heard two voice screaming.

I walked to the screaming just to see a trash can shaking around while the two voices screamed. I open the trash can to see two exceeds. "Do you guys need help?" I asked the two exceeds.

"Of course idiot!" the exceed with a blue vest on yelled.

"Fro thinks so too." the other exceed with a frog costume on.

I grabbed the two exceeds in my arms and started to walk around, "If you see or hear your owners say so, okay."

They nodded and I started to walk around to find those two guys again, "What are both of your names?"

"Frosh." The cat costume exceed said.

"Lector." The cat with the vest said.

"Rogue! There they are!" I heard someone yelled.

The exceeds jumped out of my arms and ran to a guy with blonde hair and a guy with black hair. I smiled as the two hugged their owners.

I turned around to walk back to the bakery, "Wait! Blondie!" I heard someone yell. I turned around to see the two men walking up to me.

"This is girl who helped me and Frosh." Lector said as he pointed at me. Frosh walked up to me and hugged me leg, "Fro forgot to say thank you for saving us!"

I patted his head and looked back at the two men infront of me, "Yeah I heard something yelling from a garbage can, so I checked it out."

"Why did you even care that you heard something in the trash can?" The blonde one asked. 'Isn't he Sting?' I asked myself in my head.

"Because I was raised to help people and animals." I said simply as I turned around to walk away. "Wait! What's your name!?"

"Lucy. Lucy Heartphilla." I said as I looked behind my shoulder. I started to walk to the bakery and buy Erza that cake.

* * *

**Stings POV**  
"Didn't she kinda smell like both Weisslogia and Skiadrum?" I asked Rogue.

He nodded and we started to walk back to our hotel and the whole time I thought, 'Does she know them?'


	9. The secret revealed

**Haley:If you're wondering why i'm uploading chapter faster, i'm moving soon so i'm try to upload more before we move and I don't get internet for a while.**

**Happy:I want to do the disclaimer!**

**Frosh:Fro wants to do it!**

**Lector:No me!**

**Carla:Haley, can I PLEASE do it?**

**Haley:Yes Carla you can**

**Carla:Haley dosen't own Fairy tail**

**Haley:I hope you enjoy the chapter!  
**

* * *

**Lucy POV**  
I walked out of the train station with Wendy by my side. "Well, that mission went well." I said as we walked back to the guild.

"Why did you not stick with the plan?" Wendy asked. I frozed and my face paled, "No r-r-reason."

Wendy looked at me and frowned, "Please don't lie to me." I unfrozed and my face color went to normal, "I'll tell you later." I started to run from Wendy to the guild.

I ran inside the guild to masters office, not caring about the looks I got from the guild. I knocked on the door and then I heard a small 'come in.'

I walked inside and looked at Master, "Master, should I tell them?" I asked. He nodded, "I'll get all the dragon slayers together."

I walked out of the office and I walk to the bar.

"Hi Lucy!" I looked up and saw Mira walk up with a strawberry smoothie. "Hi Mira!" She gave me the smoothie and I started to drink it.

"How was the mission?" A girl with short white hair came out of no where asked. I looked at the mage, "It was fine...ummm." The white hair giggled. "I'm Lisanna Strauss. The youngest of Mira and Elfman."

"I'm Lucy Heartphilla and I don't have any siblings." Lisanna giggled and patted my head. "So, you known Natsu for a long time haven't you."

"Yeah, I always thought of him and Gray as big brothers and Erza has a big sister." Lisanna sat down next to me, "So, I guess you do have siblings if you think about it." Lisanna looked up at the celing and smiled, "But remeber, everyone in Fairy tail is your family."

I nodded and looked at my lap, "Yeah." I finished my smoothie and I started to walk out of the guild.

I walked to Fairy Hills, which was very close, I walked to the room me and Wendy share. I walked to the bed and fell down on it, not bothering to change into some pajamas.

"But remeber, everyone in Fairy tail is your family." I heard Lisanna say in my head.

"Family." I whispered.

I grabbed the pictures from my pocket and looked at all of them, "I don't have time for family." I whispered as I looked at all the pictures of the kids of the dragons.

I looked at the Sting and Rogue the most though. So, I was right, those 2 men were Rogue and Sting. Tomorrow, i'm going to tell all of them, but, will they bealive me?

I heard the door knob turn and I real quickly put all the pictures in my pocket, so Wendy dosen't see them. The door opened and Wendy was there with Carla in her arms.

"Lucy-chan?" Wendy asked as she walked to the bed.

"Yes."

"Do you know why Master wants all the dragon slayers to be in his office tomorrow?" She asked as she put Carla on the bed.

"No." I said simply as I laid myself under the covers. She nodded and still looked like she didn't belive me, but, I knew she didn't want to push it.

"Night."

"Night Lucy-chan."

* * *

**THE NEXT DAYS WENDY POV**  
I open my eyes and sat up, I looked around and saw no Lucy. "Where's Lucy." I asked myself.

I got out of bed and real quickly got ready for the day. When I was ready, I grabbed Carla and we started to run to the guild.

When I got inside I ran to Master's office. When I got in I saw Natsu,Gajeel,Laxus,and two mages from Sabertooth. **(A/N:By the way, I forgot to mention Laxus.)**

I walked in and sat down in the middle of Natsu and Gajeel. "So, old man, what do you want?" Gajeel asked while chewing a iron bar.

"Lucy will answer that." Master said as he pointed to Lucy. Lucy looked at Master and he nodded.

"Well, I kinda trained with all your dragons when I was a kid." She said as she started to grab something from her pocket.

"I was mostly trained by my dragon, the elemental dragon, Sakura." She got out a few pictures and a little box.

"But, when she was about died because of a battle against dragons and dragons, all your dragons gave me pictures of you and told me to protect you and to give you all these items to you."

She open the box and in the box was 6 rocks and all them had a certain color and name on them. "That's why you smelled like our dragons." Sting and Rogue said in unsion as they got their certain rock.

"That's why you didn't listen to Erza plan to protect me." I said as I got the light blue rock.

"I knew you smelled like someone I knew." Gajeel said as he got the iron colored rock.

"I-i-igneel?" Natsu stuttered as he got the red rock.

Laxus didn't say anything as he got his rock. I got up and walked to Lucy, "Wendy, i'm sorry I didn-" I started to hug her as I cried into her shirt.

"P-p-please l-let me see her." I whispered into her shirt.

I took out a key and pushed Wendy off me gently, "Open the gate of the dragons, GRADNEEY!"

* * *

:D


	10. I'm in love with Lucy?

**Haley:Today...WENDY IS GOING TO DO THE DISCLAIMER!**

**Wendy:Haley-san dosen't own Fairy Tail! Did I do it right?**

**Haley:Yep! Here is a cupcake**

**Frosh:Can Fro have a cupcake?**

**Haley:Yep**

**Happy:Can I?**

**Haley:I hope you enjoy the chapter!**

**Happy:She just ignored me.  
**

* * *

**Lucy POV**  
I looked up and saw a women with dark blue hair with blue eyes. She was wearing a white dress that went all the way to her feet and she was wearing sandals.

"M-mom?" Wendy stuttered. I smiled and patted the girls head, "Yep that's Gradneney."

Wendy touched Gradneney dress a little and she looked up at her, "You're real?" Gradneney nodded and hugged the little blue head girl.

"I got to go for now." She said as she stand back up.

"Why?" Wendy asked.

"Because I take half of Lucy's magic when she summons me or any dragon." Gradneney started to glow and disappear. "I'll be back soon, Wendy."

She disappear and I put her key back on my key pouch, "I haven't seen her in a while." Wendy walked back to her seat and sat down.

"Don't tell ANYONE about me being a elemental dragon slayer!"

"Why Blondie?" Sting asked.

"Because, the king of dragons is trying to find me and kill me, so no one can defeat him."

All of them nodded and I pointed to the door,"You're all dismiss." They got up and started to walk out, but Wendy and Natsu stayed.

Wendy walked up to me and hugged me then left the room with no words or sounds at all, just her and Natsu's breathing was all the sound I heard. Natsu walked up to me and hugged me, "Please show me him..." Natsu pleaded as he hugged me tighter.

"Let my magic recharge and tomorrow i'll let you see Igneel."I started to hug him back.

* * *

**Natsu POV**  
I stopped hugging her and I started to walk out of Master's office. I walked out of the guild and to my house.

The whole time during the walk I was blushing and my heart was beating fast, 'Why do I feel like this only with Lucy?' I asked myself in my head.

'Because you are in love with her.' another voice in my head answered

'I'm not inlove with her.'

'Yes you are.'

'SHUT UP!'

I ran to my house and opened the door and looked around. I put up a few pictures of the mission we just had a day ago and there was a few of when we were kids. I walked to my bed and laid down.

'Maybe some sleep will help me.' I thought

'Nothing can't help love sickness unless you date the person you're in love with.' The other voice said.

'Shut up and let me sleep!' I yelled at the other voice.

'Fine fine.'

* * *

**Sting POV**  
'Why was my heart beating fast like that.' I yelled in my head as I walked to my room of me and Rogue's house. I sat on the bed and put my head in my hands, 'I can't be inlove with a fairy.'

'Yes you can.' another voice said in my mind.

'I guess I can, but I know Natsu and the other boy dragon slayers are in love with her.'

'You don't know that.' The voice said.

'I saw all of them blush at her when she looked away.'

'I guess you're right, but if it's a competion they want, a competion they get.'

I smiled and laid down on my bed,'Thanks for the idea, ummm.'

'Call me Mind because I can't be brain because you don't have one!'

'SHUT UP MIND!' I yelled in my head.

I closed my eyes and soon was in a deep sleep.

* * *

**Rogue POV**  
'I can't be inlove can I?' I asked my brain.

'You can! You might be a emotionless person, but you do have feelings.' a voice said.

'I guess you're right and you know what!'

'What?'

'She's going to be mine and only mine!'

I walked to my desk and started to write ideas for how she can be mine.

* * *

**Laxus POV**  
I splash water on my face and looked at myself in the mirror, 'I can't be inlove!' I yelled in my head, so no one heard me.

'You can.'

'No I can't' I yelled at the other voice in my head.

'You can.' For a hour we were arguing if I can be inlove or not.

* * *

**Gajeel POV**  
I can't be inlove with Blondie. One because she is WAY younger then me and two she probally dosen't even know me that much.

'It's possible.' The voice said.

'I guess you're right, but, I have to come up with a plan quick because I know all the guy dragon slayers like her espically Natsu.'

'Start coming up with a plan then.' The voice said.

I started to think of plans to make her mine.

* * *

**Everyone(Rogue,Gajeel,Laxus,Sting,and Natsu) POV**  
'She will be mine!.'

* * *

**Lucy POV**  
I sneezed 5 times in a row and I looked around the room me and Wendy shared, 'Someone's talking about me.'

I laid down and went back to my nap.

* * *

Haley:I updated the chapter and changed it a little (It's VERY hard to see the first changes) I also changed my mind about the voting! I want to get the next chapters done and I figured out what couple I want.


	11. The 'Dates'

**Haley:Sting do the disclaimer.**

**Sting: What do I get?**

**Haley:Don't do it and i'll make sure you die in this story**

**Sting:HALEYDOSEN'TOWNFAIRYTAIL!**

**Haley:Good Sting! You get a cookie!**

**Gajeel:Sting, do you really think she'll kill you?**

**Sting:Yes**

**Gajeel:If she kills you the fangirl army would end up killing her**

**Haley:Enjoy the chapter!  
**

* * *

**Lucy POV (The next day)**  
I looked around the guild and saw it was as rowdy as ever, but, as boring to me. Nothing really happens and the fights I sometimes join but they always get ruin by Natsu who almost burns the place and Gray who almost freezes the place and Erza ends up yelling at us.

I got up and started to walk out of the guild, but I was stopped by Natsu, "Hey Luce!"

"What Natsu?"

"Wanna come hang out with me like when we were kids?"

"Sure."

He picked me up bridal style and started to run somewhere. I tried to get out of his grip but his grip is STRONG. I finally gave up after a few minutes and let him take me where ever he wants to take me.

He finally stopped and put me down on my two feet again. I look around and saw it was the old cave, but not really. I touched the wall and I saw the same drawings that me and Natsu did and I saw a few of Erzas and Grays.

"You remade the cave?"

"Yep! I been working on it all night!"

I felt a few tears fall out as I looked around at my childhood memories. Natsu ran up to me and knelt down to my size and he wiped my tears off my face, "Sorry for making you cry Luce."

I punched him in the arm playfully, "They're tears of happiness not sadness." He smiled and ruffled my hair a little.

"Wow! You even got the hole you made by punching the wall right." I yelled as I ran up to a wall with a hole on it. He punched the wall because he was mad that he couldn't protect me when my dad almost killed me.

I ran to Natsu and jumped on his back as he looked at few of the drawings on the other walls. I hugged him from the back and smiled, "Thanks Natsu!"

I jumped from his back and he grabbed my arm, "Come on! I need to show you something else!" He started to run and drag me everywhere.

He brought me to a tree and he put me on one of the branches.

"What's this Natsu?" I asked as he jumped on the branch too. He pointed to in front of us and I looked there. I saw a big rock with Natsus and mine name on it.

"This is when we signed our names there for a promise we made, right?" Natsu nodded and he looked back at the rock, "What was the promise?" He asked.

"When we get older you'll be the one I marry, right?"

"Yep."

I looked at the rock and smiled, "Natsu, I was only a kid, I barely knew what the word 'marry' meant." He giggled and ruffled my hair a little, "Well Luc-"

"And Natsu?"

"Yes."

"I'm SO sorry to say, but, you're more like a big brother to me!" I gave him a big smile and jumped off the branch.

"I got to go Natsu! Bye!" I yelled as I ran back to the guild to go on a mission with Wendy.

"Bye!" Natsu yelled back at me.

What Lucy didn't hear was Natsu's heart breaking in a millions of pieces.

* * *

**At the guild (Lucy POV)**  
I walked inside of the guild and went to the mission board. I felt someone touch my shoulder and I look behind me to see the Gajeel.

"Hi Gajeel."

"Want to go get some lunch?"

"Sure I guess."

He started to walk out of the guild and I followed. He started to walk to a place I always love as a kid and that place was Burger King.

I ordered a 10 piece nugget with fries and Gajeel got the same but he wrapped the nuggets with iron.

"How did you know me?" Gajeel asked.

"Did you think I will protect you guys without knowing any info on you guys?" Gajeel shrugged his shoulder and ate a nugget.

"Your dragons always talked about you guys sometimes I wonder why they decide to leave."

Gajeel choked on one of his nuggets and looked at me with eyes widen, "They had a choice." I nodded.

We finished with out anymore noises and I decided to go back home while Gajeel went to the guild.

When I got to the door, I saw a note on the door, so I grabbed it and read it outloud, "Meet me at the rainbow sakura tree at 10:00pm." I looked at my watch and saw it was 9:40.

'I better go get ready.' I walked inside the room and started to clean up a bit for 15 minutes. When I finished cleaning I looked at my watch and it saw 9:55, so I started to run to the rainbow sakura tree.

When I got there, I saw Rogue. I walked up to him and smiled, "Hi Rogue!" He gave a me a little smile and he pointed at the leaves, "Everynight, the leaves glow." I looked at the leaves and I saw them glow.

"Wow.." I walked up to one of the leaves and picked it up and looked at it. It was glowing violet and it kinda reminded me of Sakura's braclet that she wore all the time.

"I come here everynight." Rogue said as he picked up a yellow leaf. I looked at the one he was holding and it started to remind me of Sakura's blonde hair.

**(FLASHBACK)**  
_"Mommy! Look at what I got you!" I yelled as I ran to Sakura. I gave her a violet hair tie that I bought at the town nearby._

_"Thanks Lucy." She said as she grabbed it and put her hair in a ponytail._

_"I wish I had hair like you." I said as her hair glowed in the sun. My hair went back to my natural hair color which was brown, so it wasn't blonde anymore. Daddy made me dye it blonde so I can look like mommy and he would have something to remind him of her._

_She put her hand on my head and after a few seconds it was blonde. "Do you like it?" She asked as she pointed to the mirror behind me, "Yeah!"_

_I jumped on her and hugged her, "I love you mommy!"_

_"I love you too."_

**(FLASHBACK END)**

"Lucy, are you okay?" Rogue asked as he rubbed some of the tears off my face.

"No, it's just that this yellow leaf kinda reminded me of my dragon's hair." I said as I gave him back the leaf.

"What's her name?" he asked as he put the leaf on the ground so the wind can take it somewhere. "Sakura." I said as I looked at the sky.

"I got to go Rogue bye." I said as I looked at my watch. I started to run back home, so Wendy wouldn't worry about me. I ran inside the room to see Wendy and Carla in the bed sleeping. I sighed and got on the bed next to Wendy.

I closed my eyes and soon I was in a dream land.

I looked around and saw that I was in a flower garden. I looked around and saw it had a red flower, white flower, grey(The color) flower,black flower,a yellow flower, and the rest were green.

The flowers that weren't green started to grow taller,arms,and legs. Soon, the dragon slayers were all in front of me wearing suits! They walked up to me and started to hug me.

"We love you Lucy!" They all yelled.

I sat up and looked around the room and saw I wasn't in a flower garden but in the apartment. I laid down and I started to fall asleep again.

'That was a weird dream.' I thought as I fell in a deep sleep.

* * *

**Haley:Yay I finished this chapter!**

**Sting:Natsu got rejected!**

**Haley:Dosen't mean he might get her.**

**Sting:It's going to be me, right?**

**Gajeel:No me!**

**Rogue: What about me?**

**Laxus:You're all wrong! It's going to be me!**

**Natsu:Like she said, I still have a chance!**

**Haley:I hope you enjoyed today's chapter and now I will have to break up this fight. ALL OF YOU STOP FIGHTING ABOUT LUCY!**


	12. 3 Years Later

**Haley:Guess what!**

**Happy:What?**

**Haley:New chapter!**

**Happy:Yay! Haley-sama dosen't own Fairy Tail!**

**Haley: Now dance like a monkey**

**Happy: 40 more fish a chapter and we got a deal**

**Haley:Fine!**

**Happy:Yay!  
**

* * *

Lucy POV (At the guild, 3 years later)  
Master and Mira walked up on the stage and Master had a paper in his hands. Mira handed him the micorphone and smiled.

"BRATS! I GOT A ANNOUCEMENT!" Master yelled. Everyone became slient and looked at Master. "The people who will be in the games are..."

"Natsu!" Natsu jumped up in the air and yelled, "I'M ALL FIRED UP!"

"Wendy." Wendy eyes widen and she looked at me, "But my magic isn't that strong." I pat her on the head and smiled at her.

"Gajeel." Gajeel didn't look that surprise.

"Laxus." Same with Laxus, wasn't that surprised.

"Erza." Erza smiled at Master and Mira then went back to her strawberry cake.

"Lucy." Everyone started to cheer and yell, "NOW THIS YEAR WE WILL WIN!"

After a year I told all of them my secret and they promise not to tell anyone but the people with the Fairy Tail mark. Every year they picked someone differnt because they thought she needed to be little bit more stronger.

Wendy and I are 16 years old now and we learned alot past these 3 years. Wendy now knows celestial magic and my dragon slaying got stronger by training with the other dragon slayers. I also got a exceed egg that still hasn't cracked yet.

Everday I get vists by Natsu,Gajeel,Sting,Rogue, and Laxus. They still try to get me to like them, but, right now I don't want a relationship. I know soon that i'll have to find a mate but I rather it be later then sooner.

Mira walked up to me and smiled, "Hi Lucy!"

"Hi Mira!"

Mira sat aside me and then the rest of the girls followed. The other girls followed her and sat around the table I sat at.

"So, Lucy..." Mira said as she put her chin on her hand.

"Are you going out with anyone?" Mira asked. I spit my smoothie out and looked at her, "W-what?" I stuttered as my face became redder then Erza's hair.

"Lucy, you have 5 guys trying to get them to date you and your telling us that you haven't accept any conffesion from them?" Erza said as she started to eat another one of her cakes she has.

"Because I don't need a boyfriend." I said as I started to drink my smoothie again. Mira sighed and pat my head, "You're never going to learn."

"Do you atleast have a LITTLE crush on one of them?" Lisanna asked.

"Nope." I said.

I got up and started to walk out of the guild, but I was stopped by the youngest Strauss sister, "Lucy! Tonight were having a karaoke party! Want to sign up to sing a song or two?"

I sighed and nodded, "Sure Lis-chan." Lisanna gave her a pen and paper and I signed my name and song I wanted to sing. I walked out of the guild when I was finished signing the papers and walked to the apartment I bought a year ago.

I started to look through my closet to find a outfit to wear to the party. I picked out a pink dress that went all the way to my knees and black flats.

I laid them down on my bed and looked at my alarm clock, '7:30, I have enough time to take a shower.'

I walked into the bathroom and stripped off all my clothes and walked into the warm water filled bathtub.

After 30 minutes, I walked out of the bathtub and put on the dress and flats. I looked at the time again and it said '8:10' I looked at the sheet Lisanna gave me and it said the party starts at 8:10.

I started to walk to the guild and when I walked in, well, let's say that it had ALOT of decor then a normal Fairy Tail party has. I walked over to Lisanna who was getting the micorphone and the stero. "Wow Lis! Who did all this?"

"Me,Mira,Erza,and a little help from some of the boys." Lisanna said as she walked off the stage. I followed her and she lead me to a table where all the girls were.

"Lucy, want to go first?" Lisanna asked as we sat down. "It won't be started until all the guild member get here, but, do you?"

I nodded, "I rather be first then last so I can get it over with."

"What song are you singing?" Erza asked.

Wendy walked up to me and put a hand on my shoulder, "She's actually singing with me!" I looked at her with surprise and confusion. 'I thought I was singing by myself.'

"Y-yeah."

Lisanna notice all the guild members walked in, so she walked up to the stage and turned the micorphone on, "Hello! Welcome to Fairy Tail's first karaoke party! First up Lucy and Wendy are singing."

Wendy whispered the song were singing in my ear and we walked up the stage. Lisanna gave me one micorphone and gave the other to Wendy.

The music began and we started to sing: (A/N They are singing Take a Hint by Victoria Justice & Elizabeth Gillies)

Both:  
La La la la la la la  
La la la la la la la

Wendy:  
Why am I always hit on by the boys I never like  
I can always see 'em coming, from the left or from the right

Lucy:  
I don't want to be a priss, I'm just try'na be polite  
But it always seems to bite me in the-

Wendy:  
Ask me for my number, yeah, you put me on the spot

Lucy:  
You think that we should hook-up, but I think that we should not

Wendy:  
You had me at hello, then you opened up your mouth

Both:  
And that is when it started going south  
Oh!

Both:  
Get your hands off my hips, 'fore I'll punch you in the lips  
Stop your staring at my- Hey!  
Take a hint, take a hint  
No you can't buy me a drink, let me tell you what I think  
I think you could use a mint  
Take a hint, take a hint  
La, La, La...  
T-take a hint, take a hint  
La, La, La...

Lucy:  
I guess you still don't get it, so let's take it from the top

Wendy:  
You asked me what my sign is, and I told you it was Stop

Lucy:  
And if I had a dime for every name that you just dropped

Both:  
You'd be here and I'd be on a yacht  
Oh!

Both:  
Get your hands off my hips, 'fore I'll punch you in the lips  
Stop your staring at my- Hey!  
Take a hint, take a hint  
No you can't buy me a drink, let me tell you what I think  
I think you could use a mint  
Take a hint, take a hint  
La, La, La...  
T-take a hint, take a hint  
La, La, La...

Wendy:  
What about "no" don't you get

Lucy:  
So go and tell your friends

Both:  
I'm not really interested

Wendy:  
It's about time that you're leavin'

Lucy:  
I'm gonna count to three and

Both:  
Open my eyes and  
You'll be gone

Lucy:  
One

Wendy:  
Get your hands off my-

Lucy:  
Two

Wendy:  
Or I'll punch you in the-

Lucy:  
Three

Wendy:  
Stop your staring at my- Hey!

Both:  
Take a hint, take a hint  
I am not your missing link  
Let me tell you what I think  
I think you could use a mint  
Take a hint, take a hint  
Take a hint, take a hint  
Woah!

Both:  
Get your hands off my hips, 'fore I'll punch you in the lips  
Stop your staring at my- Hey!  
Take a hint, take a hint  
La, La, La...  
T-take a hint, take a hint  
La, La, La...

Everyone clapped when the music finished and they were cheering. We both gave our micorphones to Lisanna and then walked back to were the girls were sitting.

The whole rest of the night me and Wendy were talking to the girls about random stuff, but luckily not boys. After two hours I went home, I didn't want Cana to get me drunk and I did something I will regret the next day.

I walked to my room and took off the dress and then put on some pajamas. I sat down at my desk and contiuned my novel I been working on for a few months now. I closed my eyes and I started to think about all the dragon slayers.

Natsu, he is a lovable idiot, but, i'm always going to think of him as a big brother and nothing more.

Gajeel, a little bit too much creepy and he seems more intrested in Levy, but I don't like him so I don't care about him liking Levy more.

Laxus, he may say he likes me but I know he dosen't.

Sting, I don't like him at ALL! He tries a little to hard to my likings.

Rogue, he's very differnt from all the guys and that's why I like him. He dosen't try to hard and he always take me places that are very romantic like when he took me to the rainbow sakura tree.

I guess if I had to pick out of all of them I would pick Rogue. I open my eyes and looked out the window, "But, how do I tell him?" I asked myself out loud.

"Boo." I scremed and looked behind me to see Rogue giving me a little smile.

"So, what did you want to tell someone?" He asked as he sat on the bed.

"Well umm...Rogue?" I started to blush a little as I sat aside him on the bed.

"Yes."

"Well...I..."

"What is it?" He asked.

"I like you!" I yelled with my face as red as Erza's hair.

* * *

**Sting:WHAT?! I TRY TO HARD?!**

**Haley:Yep.**

**Rogue:I told you I would win, didn't I?**

**Sting:Yeah.**

**Haley:I hope you enjoyed this chapter and sorry for the people who was hoping for NaLu!**


	13. The Creepy Whisper

**Haley:ROGUE! DO THE DISCLAIMER!**

**Rogue:Haley dosen't own us.**

**Haley:Thank you for doing the disclaimer.**

**Sting,Natsu,Gajeel,and Laxus: *In the mushroom corner sulking***

**Haley:Stop crying like babies! You're still going to have a big part of the story AND you're going to find love I promise!**

**Sting,Natsu,Gajeel,and Laxus: YAY!**

**Haley:I hope you enjoy this chapter.**

**Lucy POV**

* * *

I looked at Rogue to see his reaction. He had his normal emotionless face, but when I looked at his red eyes, I knew he was saying, 'I like you too.'

"Rogue, you can have give me emotionless face but I can still read you like a open book."

Rogue smiled and not his normal little smiles, but, a actually smile. He walked up to me and hugged me, "That is why I love you." He let go of me and he walked to the window, he looked jumped out of the window but I saw something fall out of his pocket.

I walked to the thing that fell out of his pocket and saw that it was a necklace with my name on it. I smiled and put it on my desk, 'I'll ask about it tomorrow.' I laid down on my bed and looked at my alarm.

I started to close my eyes, but out my window I thought I saw two glowing red eyes looking at me. I thought my eyes were just tricking me but I started to feel breathing on my ear.

"Have a goodnight sleep, Lucy." the voice whispered. I open my eyes a little and saw a shadow go out of my window.

Shadows?! Red eyes?! The voice?! Was that...Rogue?!

* * *

**Haley:Sorry for the short chapter!**

**Rogue:Was that really me?!**

**Haley:You'll see in the next chapter.**

**Sting:Why was Rogue at her house anyways?**

**Haley:The next chapter is the start of the games so it will be longer because i'm trying to get atleast half the battles in one chapter.**


	14. The Grand Magical Games

**Haley:Hi guys! i'm going to answer reviews.**

**FTlover333:Thanks :D**

**AkumaHyuuga: -Starts to fangirl with you- ROLU!**

**Juvia3Gray:We don't know if it's Rogue yet but I agree whoever it was was being VERY VERY perverted.**

**And then all the rest of reviews were about it being NaLu**

**Happy: Haley dosen't own us!**

**Haley:Enjoy the chapter!  
**

* * *

**Lucy POV**

'It couldn't be Rogue.' I thought as I looked at the window. But, he did smell like him,turned into a shadow,and had the same eye color as him.

I looked out of the window again and saw that no one was out except a couple that was walking around. I started to sniff around and I didn't just smell the couple.

I looked at them one more time and finally I decided to go to bed. I needed all my strength for the games tomorrow. Right when I was about to sit on my bed I started to hear a cracking noise. I look at the exceed egg and saw there was a few cracks.

I walked to the egg and started to hit it gently so I didn't hurt the exceed that much. The cracks started to get bigger and soon a cute pink and white exceed was flying out of the egg.

"HI!" The exceed yelled with a very cute voice.

"Hi."

"So, are you a boy or girl?" I asked the little exceed that was infront of me.

"A girl!"

I picked the exceed up and put her on the bed aside me. I started to close my eyes but the pink and white exceed stopped me. "What are you going to name me?" I looked at her again and I realised she had a little floating crown. "What about Hime?" She nodded and started to lay down aside me.

"Night Lucy."

"Night Hime."

* * *

**THE NEXT DAY (Lucy POV)**  
I woke up and did my normal routine but this time I had to wake up a little earlier so I can make it to the train station in time. When I was finished with changing, I grabbed Hime and we started to run to the train station.

Everyone was there but me and that was kinda normal since I live a little farther from the train station then them. "Hi guys! Sorry i'm late!" I yelled as I ran to them.

"It's fine Lucy BUT next time you better NOT be!" Erza said as she walked up to me. I nodded and we all started to get on the train.

Me,Wendy,Hime,and Carla was sitting on one side and then Gajeel,Pantherlilly,Natsu,and Happy were sitting on the other side. Everyone already met Hime and they instanly loved her but the one problem they didn't like is that when she says something she has to say her name first.

It kinda reminded me of Frosh and when he said 'Fro thinks so too.' but I can't say that outloud because everyone willl starting yelling at me and asking how do I know a Sabertooth's mage exceed. I looked out of the window and for a second I thought I saw those same glowing red eyes look at me but I didn't have time to see them since the train was moving.

I don't know why but I feel like that was Rogue since the person or shadow smelled like him and the same voice and eyes. I don't think Rogue will try to hurt me but I don't know.

That seems too out of character for him to try to kill me but he has been acting strange since last year. When he takes me out it was always at night and sometimes when were walking around and we can see out shadows, I see a third shadow.

Hime looked at me with a worried look and I couldn't blame her. Lately I been worried about myself too. I'm scared Rogue or whoever that was it trying to kill me but if they try I probally can beat them but to be honest I probally can't.

I started to close my eyes and I started to fall asleep.

Few hours later (Lucy's POV)

I started to feel like i'm been shaking so I open my eyes to see Wendy shaking me I guess to get me awake. I got out of my seat and we started to walk with the rest of the guild. On the train Master already explained that we needed to get back at the inn before 12 midnight so I thought I should walk around a little.

I started to hear people yelling somewhere so I decided to go check it out. I ran to where a huge crowd is and I found Rogue and Sting right infront of me. I looked at them and I knew right away it would be a good idea to go away so I don't have to end up fighting them.

I started to walk out of the crowd but I was stopped when I heard Sting's voice, "Look a Fairy Tail wizard is running away."

I turned around and looked them straight in the eye, "Yeah because I want to keep my strength on beating you guys at the game." I knew what they were doing and that was acting like we didn't know eachother. Hime flew on my shoulder and looked at them, "Don't. .Lucy."

I turned around and started to walk back to the inn. I hated how we had to fight like that but before yesterday I had to promise that we're enemys until the games are over, but, when the games are over we can be friends.

When I got to the inn I saw that no one was there except the people who are in the Fairy Tail team. I walked to my bed and looked at the alarm clock on the bedstand and saw it was 11:57. Thank god everyone was there so we don't have to worry about waiting for someone.

"Welcome to the Grand Magical Games." We heard a voice say.

"Since we need to narrow 104 teams to 5 guilds we'll have a thing called Sky Labytinth. You have to get out of the maze before 5 teams get there first and we are NOT responsible for ANY deaths!"

Soon we were walking in the Sky Labyrinth trying to find a way out. I decided this is taking so long so I grabbed Virgo's key and started to call her out, "Open the gate of the maiden, VIRGO!"

"Punishment time Princess?" Virgo asked.

"No! We need you to get us to the exit!"

Virgo started to dig a hole and we started to follow her and finally we got to the exit. To all of our surprise we were first. We had to wait for the other teams and after a few minutes we got there all the rest of the teams came.

"Time to introduce this years teams!" the pumkin head yelled.

"In 5th place are the second all girl guild, Midnight's Light! Which includes Akira,Haley,Momiji,Amy,Amu,and Midnight!" That kinda surprise me that there is a second all girls guild but at the same time I see that reason.

"In 4th place is Quatro puppy!" All the people started laugh at the name but all of their team were surprise by the guild's name change.

"In 3rd is Mermaid Heel!" I'm not very surprise that they made it because last year they could of won but because of Sabertooth they didn't.

"In 2nd is Sabertooth! Who includes Sting,Rogue,Yukino,Rufus,Orga,and Minerva."

"In 1st is Fairy tail! Who includes Lucy,Natsu,Gajeel,Erza,Wendy,and Laxus!"

He started to talk about the rules and soon we were on the first battle of the Grand Magical Games. We chosed Erza to go on this once since she could get a lot of swords on people.

"All the guilds have choiced who will reprsent them." The pumkin head said.

"Sabertooth's Rufus." Rufus is very strong with his magic but I doubt Erza strong.

"Fairy Tail's Erza." Lets hope she gets us some points but even if she dosen't I will still be her friend.

"Quatro Puppy's Yaeger." Why the hell do they keep on calling them Quatro Puppy?! I'm not even apart of that guild but I know that's not their name.

"Midnight Light's Amu." I wonder what her magic is.

"Mermaid Heel's Beth!"

Everyone was sent to the arena and the battle began. Everyone in the guild and the team were cheering Erza on because she need atleast give us a few points.

"Go Erza!" I yelled.

* * *

**I KNOW I KNOW it's supposed to be 8 teams but I wanted to change it because I wanted to xD**


	15. Rogue vs Lucy

**Haley:Hi! Um...JELLAL DO THE DISCLAIMER!**

**Jellal:Haley dosen't own Fairy Tail**

**Haley:Good boy! Here's a cookie! *Gives Jellal a cookie***

**Jellal:Yay!**

**Erza:Haley! You better NOT be trying to take my boyfriend!**

**Haley:I hope you enjoy the chapter!**

**Erza:Don't ignore me!  
**

* * *

**Lucy POV (Also, i'm skipping the battle from last chapter)**  
I can't belive Erza lost,but, that Rufus guy was strong if you ask me. Erza walked back to where we are and she kept on saying sorry to us even though we said we didn't really care if she lost.

"Next is the battle part and the rules are simple! The rules are that you only have 30 minutes to win and you can't cheat."

"The first battle is Lucy Heartphilla vs Rogue Cheeney!"

Everyone in Fairy Tail started to scream good luck to me as I walked down to the arena. Rogue better know that i'm NOT going to go easy on him, he might be my friend, but in the Grand Magical Games were enemys.

Rogue turned into a shadow and started to come up to me, but, I got out of the way before he could hit me. "Ice dragons ROAR!" I yelled as a ice tornado came out of my mouth.

Rogue came up behind me and hit me with his katana. I flew to one of the wall and made a hole in the wall. I started to cough out a bit a blood but thats it.

I grabbed one of my keys and got up, "Open the gate of the leo the lion, LOKE!"

"What do you need?" Loke ask as he came out of his key. I pointed at Rogue who was running over here about to hit me with his shadow dragon claw.

Loke left hand started to glow and he ran to Rogue and punch him in the face, "Regulas Punch!" Rogue fell to the ground and Loke backed up to were he was next to me.

"Anything else?"

"Nope."

Loke disappeared and I grabbed my next key, "Open the gate of the celestial dragon, Amulet!" I yelled as a little pink dragon came out. She wasn't as big as other dragons,but, she was as strong as two dragons.

Everyone in the stadium started to laugh even Rogue was laughing at the little dragon. I looked at Amulet and nodded, she nodded too and she started to glow and soon she was a little girl with pink hair and a white dress that went all the way to her knees.

"Lulu-chan, what do you need me to do?!" Amulet yelled as she jumped up and down. I was about to say something but I was hit by Rogue's shadow roar and was hit to a wall.

Amulet eyes widen and she looked at Rogue, "I'm going to fucking kill you!" Amulet point a finger at Rogue and a circle started to form around him.

"Celestial drain!" She yelled. Blackness started to come out of the circle and to her, "So, what have we learned?" The circle disappear and now a unconscious Rogue was there.

"Amulet, I think you over did it." I said as I got up and walked up next to the pink hair little girl. She giggled and turned back into a little dragon, "See ya Lu!" she yelled as she went back to the dragon world.

I looked at Rogue and I saw him breathing a little. 'Thank god! She only took enough magic from him to make him lose conscious and NOT kill him.' I thought as I got up and walked back to my team.

But, Amulet still did went a little far then she needed too but she does that all the time. I think one of dragons need to teach her how far she needs to go. I got alot of good jobs and other stuff, but I couldn't keep my mind off of Rogue and how bad I hurt him or well Amulet did.

We all went to the bar and celebrated my win,but I had to either say sorry to Rogue or yell at Amulet. I excused myself and I walked to the hostpital. I walked inside and walked to the front desk person, "Is there a Rogue Cheney here?" I ask.

"Yes, but only friends and family are allowed to see him right now."

"I'm his girlfriend."

She nodded and told me the last door on the left. I walked to the room and open the door to see a beaten up Rogue who looks half awake. I walked to the chair next to the bed and rubbed his arm, "I'm sorry but Amulet dosen't really care if you're my friend or not but if you hurt me she will try to kill you. She's a little overprotective of me even though i'm older."

He put his hand on mine and smiled, "Its alright because we were in a battle and if either of us didn't get hurt then people will start getting suspicious." I smiled and nodded. I know no one can figure out our relationship but I hate that we have to hurt eachother.

I looked at the clock and frowned, "It's been 20 minutes, I think people will get a little worry and try to find me by now." He nodded and I got up and started to walk out of the room but real quickly I look back at him, "Love you."

He nodded and started to fall asleep. 'He needs his rest.' I thought as I walked outside the hostpital. I walked to the hotel and when I walked inside everyone started to yell at me. I ignore them and walked to the room the Fairy Tail team shared.

"Amulet!" I yelled when I closed the door and made sure no one heard us. She came out and this time she was wearing pajamas, "What is it?" She asked while yawning and rubbing her eyes.

"Amulet, you need to stop using celestial drain!" I yelled.

"Why?" She asked.

"Because you almost killed 5 people with that spell! If you kill someone you might have to to to.." I fell down to my knees and started to cover my face with my hands.

"I just don't want to lose you!" I yelled inbetween sobs. She started to hug me and I felt my shirt started to feel wet on the shoulder her head was on.

"I don't want to lose you either Lulu." I started to hug her and soon she was asleep on me. I stood up and carried her bridal style to the bed and laid her down. I laid down next to her and soon I was asleep like her.


	16. Author Note

Dear readers,  
I decided i'm going to make the story longer! So if you read chapter 16 before I deleted it Lucy isn't dead now! :D  
So, i'll contiune were I left off so I hope you don't hate me for doing this! xD

Bye,  
Haley


	17. Kidnapped

**Haley:Hi.**

**Sting:Hi.**

**Jellal:Hi.**

**Rogue:Not instrested.**

**Natsu:Hi.**

**Haley:Get out of here Natsu!**

**Natsu:WHY DO YOU HATE ME THIS MUCH!**

**Haley:BECAUSE I DO! NOW I LOVE YOU AGAIN IF YOU DO THE DISCLAIMER**

**Natsu:Haley dosen't own Fairy tail**

**Haley:Hope you enjoy this chapter!**

* * *

**Lucy POV**

I open my eyes and try to move around but something or someone was stopping me from getting up. I turned my head a little and saw that Amulet actually stayed the while night and didn't go to the dragon world during the night. I started to shake her so she can wake up and not drain more magic from me or not let me get up, "Amulet! Wake up!" I said into Amulet's ear so she can hear.

She sat up and started to yawn but not even 2 minutes later she started to freak out, "Where am I?! Why am I here!? Lushhyyy!" Amulet started yell as she looked around. I giggled a little so I can get her attention and also because it was funny how she was freaking out. She turned around and looked at me, "Lucy, where are we?" She ask. "The hotel room." I said as I got up from the bed.

"Also I need you to go back to the dragon world so you don't waist more of mine or your magic." She nodded and started to glow and soon she was gone. I walked to the closet and took out a white tank top,some random shorts I had, and white tennis shoes. I walked to the bathroom and started the hot water to the bathtub. I took off all my clothes and threw them in the hamper next to the sink. I put my hand in the bathtub so I can test the water to see if it was hot ot not.

The water felt hot enough for me so I stepped in the bathtub and sat down in the warm bathwater. I turned off the water when it got filled enough and started to sink down in the water to were you can only see my nose and eyes.

I grabbed the shapoo bottle and started to rub it in my hair, 'I hope resting made Rogue feel a little better but Amulet did use celestial drain and that takes alot of magic unless she only using half of her magic to were they lose enough to were they were knocked out.' I thought as I started to wash the shampoo out of my hair. I started to hear yelling from the other room.

"NATSU! YOU ALMOST BURNED MY PAJAMAS!" I heard Erza yell. I giggled and started to think what would happen if Natsu did burn her pajamas.

"PLEASE SPARE MY LIFE ERZA I'M SO SORRY!" Natsu yelled. Even if he didn't burn her pajamas she will still be mad he tried to.

I finish my bath and started to drain my water but as soon as I stepped out someone turned the knob. I ran to the door and grab the knob so no one can open the door, "OCCUPIED!" I yelled so the other person from the door hears it. I started to hear someone giggle a little but they cleared their throat, "Well, I guess somebody dosen't want to save their friends well I guess I should be going." The voice said. The voice it sounds just like Rogues!

"Rogue, is that you?" I ask as I let go of the knob. The person let go of the knob and started to giggle louder, "That's for me to know and you to find out." The voice said and soon I smelled no one in the room. I put my clothes on and ran out of the room to see everyone that was in the room was gone but Happy,Carla,and Lisanna who was crying as she looked at a piece of paper.

I ran up to her and took the note from her hand as she fell down on the floor crying with Happy and Carla comforting her.

_Dear Lucy,_  
_You should of took my last vist as a warning but I guess the only think on your mind was Grand Magical Games so when you were taking a bath I took everyone to a secret hideout but i'm a gentlemen so I will give you a clue and everytime you get to the place the clue is you get another until you find me and your pathetic friends. The first clue is at a place were everything glows rainbow colors at midnight but only at midnight if you don't be there by midnight then you'll never get the clue._

Love,  
The Shadow

I gave the note to Happy and started to comfort Lisanna, "Shhh I promise we will find everyone." I said trying to comfort the poor girl. Lisanna looked at me and she looked like a mess but it's no time to care about that right now, "What about Natsu? He might get hurt and if he does then I will never forgive myself!" Lisanna yelled and started to cry harder then she was.

"You love Natsu, do you?" I ask as I started to rub her back in a circular motion. She nodded and started to look out of the window and suddenly her eyes lit up, "Lucy, Happy,Carla lets form a team and try to find everyone!" Lisanna put her hand in the middle of all of us.

"For Wendy!" Carla said as she put her paw on Lisanna's hand.

"For Natsu!" Happy said as he did the same.

"For Erza!" I said as I put my hand on top of Happy's paw.

"For everyone!" We all yelled at the same time and lifted our hands in the air.

'Please be safe everyone please.' Everyone thought as they look at the note.


	18. The 2nd Clue

**Haley:SO SORRY I HAVEN'T UPDATED IN A WHILE!**

**Natsu:Only been a month.**

**Haley:Anyways I had to move and we didn't have internet for 10 FREAKING DAYS!**

**Wendy:Hay-chan dosen't own Fairy Tail!**

**Haley:Aww I like the nickname Wendy**

**Wendy:Thanks I remeber you telling me your family sometimes called you Hayhay so I decided I should call you Hay-chan!**

**Haley:Thanks Wendy! Also sorry for the short chapter but i'm starting to have no ideas for this story.  
**

* * *

**Lucy POV**  
I ran to the bookshelf and pulled a book called Famous Places in Fiore, this book has every famous place in Fiore so I know they have to have something in there. I started to flip the pages until I saw something weird. The page was called the Rainbow Forest and the picture had a forest that all the flowers and tree leaves were glowing rainbow colors, "I found something!" I exclaimed. I started to read the page, "The Rainbow Forest is famous for the tree leaves and flowers glowing differnt colors but you have to get there by midnight or it just looks normal to you while everyone else who came early it looks like the leaves and flowers are glowing." I put a bookmark in the page and put it in Happy's bookbag.

"Lets go everyone!" Lisanna yelled as she ran out of the hotel room. I started to follow her while Happy and Carla followed me, 'Its 11:49 so we have 12 minutes and it takes 10 minutes to get there from the hotel.' I looked around to make sure Shadow didn't set up any traps for us so we couldn't get there in time.

"AHH!" Lisanna yelled as she was thrown to a wall. I looked around and saw everyone had black eyes, 'Shadow!' I grabbed a key I got 2 years back from a mission, Summer. "Open the gate of the seasons, SUMMER!" a girl with blonde hair, a yellow sundress with a darker yellow plaid jacket, yellow high heels, and a sun hair clip in her hair.

"What do you need Lucy-san?" Summer ask.

"Someone put a spell on everyone to attack us and we HAVE to get somewhere before midnight so I need you to take the spell off of everyone while we run to the Rainbow Forest." I explained quickly. Summer nodded so I started to run to the Rainbow Forest, "Sorry everyone but I need to get there in time and I don't need extra weight!" I yelled as I contiuned running. I heard Lisanna started to scream at me, Carla doing the same, and Happy just crying that I left him.

I need to save everyone and Rogue because I know Rogue would never do this even if he hated Fairy Tail. I looked around and notice that I was in the forest and all the leves were glowing. I started to run quicker and finally I was in the feild that was filled with flowers. I looked around and I notice something in the trees, "Maybe that's the 2nd clue." I whispered. I walk to the tree and grab the note off the branch and started to read it.

_Dear Lucy,_  
_  
The next clue is I took them to the place where you had to beat up the person you loved._  
_  
Love,_  
_Shadow  
_


	19. Meeting the 'Shadow'

**Haley:YES! LAST CHAPTER!**

**Natsu:And you're happy?**

**Haley:Yes because I have a story idea I REALLY want to write but I wanted to finish this one first!**

**Natsu:Hey Haley maybe you can listen to these two reviwers and make it a NaLu so we can have a more happier ending.**

**Haley:NOOOOOOOOOO! I like NaLu but i'm not a very big fan of it! I like other couples more!**

**Natsu: *Goes to the corner***

**Rogue: Is he still annoying you about making it NaLu?**

**Haley:Yes anyways can you do the disclaimer? Everyone somehow ecasped the room...**

**Rogue:Haley dosen't own Fairy Tail  
**

* * *

**Haley:Enjoy!**

**Lucy POV**

I felt a few tears fall out of my eyes and land on the paper, 'I didn't mean to hurt him.' I thought. I shook my head and looked at the sky, "He's only trying to distract me Lucy! I need to get to the arena!" I yelled at myself.

I turned around and started to run to the arena but 'accdentaly' dropped the note on the ground while I was running, I didn't need anything to distract me. I started to run as fast as I can to get to the arena so no one got hurt because if the Shadow got Erza or Laxus or Gajeel or even Natsu then this person must be stronger then everyone in the team combined. Its hard to even defeat one of them so its very surprising that he got all 4 of them, something I can't even do.

I got pushed out of my thoughts when I felt my face hit the wall of the arena, 'I need to start paying attention more.' I thought as I started to run to the entrace. When I walked in, I saw everyone in the middle of the arena knocked out and they were tied up together.

"Looks like you made it Heartphilla-san.." I started to sniff the air and notice that the scent was starting to get very noticeable to who the person who did this. "Aww is little girl trying to figure out who am I? Well its okay because i'm going to tell you, i'm one of your best friends from before you met all of team Natsu when we were kids." The person said.

I try to turn around but I couldn't move any parts of my body, "Why are you doing this?" I ask the kidnapper and maybe powerful wizard. "Because I want the person who promise us that we would marry and having how bunch of kids." The scent started to get closer so that means he was walking up to me.

I felt a hand wrap around my throat, "And you broke it." He said evily as he started to squeeze his hand harder around my throat. I tried to move my arms so I could stop him from choking me but that failed. The guy started to squeeze harder, "If I can't have you no one can." I started to smell the scent of metal and a little bit of blood, a knife.

"Please stop please." I tried to yell but it just came out as a whisper. The guy replace his hand with the blade, "Why should I? So you can whore yourself out more to other guys! You had 5 guys going gaga after you and then you started to date one of the guys and the whole fucking time you didn't remeber me! Your bestfriend Jake!" The guy yelled in my ear as he started to put the blade closer to my throat.

"Jake please I never loved you I was a kid! I didn't even know what marry really mean-" I started to say but a hand covered my mouth. "Don't TRY to lie to me!" He yelled.

I felt the blade slide a little cut on my throat, "I changed EVERYTHING for you like my eye color, hair color, my scent, EVERYTHING FOR YOU! I want you to be mine not the fucking emo guy!" He yelled. I started to feel a few tears land on my head.

"I hope you lived all of your dreams because now its the time you end!" The blade was about to stab me in the head but the hand on my mouth and the one holding the blade fell and I can move again. I turned around and saw Lisanna with the guy knocked out in her arms and Happy with a knocked out Carla in his. I looked down at my feet not wanting to see their faces because I know they all hate me for what I did, "I'm sorry for leaving you back there." I barley whispered.

Lisanna put the guy on the ground and hugged me, "It's okay! We saw the 2nd clue so we ran here because I remebering you telling me before you took a bath about you and Rogue dating." Lisanna said. I turned around and saw everyone was starting to wake up, "They're waking up!" I yelled as I ran up to them so I can untie them but as soon I got to them I started to feel dizzy.

Everyone eyes widen as they looked at the cut mark on my throat, "Luce! Are you okay!?" Natsu yelled but it kinda sounded like a mumble. I try to untie them but as soon as I got to the knot, I only saw darkness.

* * *

**FEW HOURS LATER (Lisanna POV)**

I looked at Lucy in the hospital bed, the knife cut a big mark in Lucy's face as it fell down to the ground. I should of notice but my worridness of Natsu got the best of me and Happy felt the same as me when we were talking. Natsu,Happy, and me were the only ones watching over Lucy just incase some of those guys friends come and hurt her for revenge.

The guy went with the magic counsil and probally went to jail but we don't know since they only told us that he was a powerful wizard that killed alot of people by doing the samething he did to Lucy.

"Hey Natsu.." I whispered so I didn't wake up Lucy.

"Yeah?" Natsu looked at me.

"I know this is a bad time but but I kinda like like you." Natsu eyes widen and faint little blush came on his cheeks. "Yeah I kinda like you too but lets talk about it later when we don't have to watch Lucy because I feel like she can hear us." I nodded and I started to blush a little too, "Yeah."

I looked at Lucy again but this time her eyes were open and she was giggling alittle, "So you guys finally confess to eachother." Lucy said while giggling. Me and Natsu's face started to look like Erza's hair.

"SHUT UP!" We both yelled. Lucy giggled again and started to say ways she'll tell Mira so she can start planning the wedding.

"I'm sorry to interup but can I talk to Lucy?" I heard a voice say from the door. I looked over there and saw Rogue standing there with some flowers, "Sure! Come on Natsu lets leave." I said as I looked at Natsu who nodded and started to walk out the door with me following.

* * *

**Lucy POV**

"Hey Rogue!" I waved at him while he sat down in the chair that Lisanna was just sitting in. Rogue gave me a little smile as he gave me the flowers that were all so beautiful and it kinda reminder me of the flowers in the forest the second clue was in.

"Lucy, I have some great news." Rogue said snapping out of my thoughts about the flowers. "What?" I asked.

"Both of our guilds support out relationship but they said they still don't like it but they won't try to end it." I looked at him with surprise, "Really?" Rogue nodded. I sat up and started to hug him, "Thank god! I don't think Lisanna or Happy can keep secrets about relationships." I said with my head on his shoulder. Rogue nodded and started to rub my back.

"I love you." I said as I pecked him on the cheek.

"I love you too."

* * *

**Haley:Wow the ending was very cheesy then I wanted it to be.**

**Natsu:Well its time for you to write your NaLu story!**

**Haley:No! The couple is a surprise but let me tell you its NOT NaLu**

**Natsu:NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!**

**Haley:See you in the next story (Sorry if this story seem fast by the way)**


End file.
